Fortunately Unfortunate
by Moose on mars
Summary: Harry and Draco are at it once again, though the fight seems more than they bargained for.
1. Part I

**Unfortunately, Fortunate**

**Summary:** Harry and Draco are at it once again, though the fight seems more than they bargained for.

**Author's Notes**: This is the product of a lonely Friday night, as it seems most of my friends have gone back to where they moved. Two-shot, one of the ways I prefer to see them. At the beginning of 6th year, AU a bit though. I didn't do extensive revisions, though I will once I post the second part.

**Reviews would be most appreciated.**

It all started in Potions, as it always does. Except for when it starts in Magical Creatures. It was the beginning of the term, and rivalries were running high. The threat of Voldemort and the impending division of the students at Hogwarts, due to coming war, created more tension in the school than ever, not to mention some students were reluctant to forget the disaster of Umbridge, and the inquistorial squad. Though the rift was most obviously Slytherin-Gryffindor, as it always had been, some of the Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw were also growing weary.

Snape was in a particularly foul mood, due to the explosion of Terry Boot's cauldron in the class previous, showering half the class in a botched shrinking solution. Needless to say, Snape had spent the rest of his break restoring certain anatomical features to their original size. Contrary to the assigned reading, Snape decided he had enough of shrinking potions for the day and so the Gryffindors and Slytherins were brewing Draught of Living Death for the double potions period. Due to Snape's exceptionally poor temperament, the Gryffindors were paired with the Slytherins and much to Ron Weasley's chagrin he was paired with Draco Malfoy, and much to Harry's he was paired with Goyle. The potion was off to a rough start. Ron and Malfoy were bickering over ingredients, and Hermione was scowling as Millicent Bulstrode was pinching her under the table. Halfway through the class, tension that had been simmering all class boiled over, and Ron's yelling and Malfoy's quick succession of insults could be heard of the din of bubbling cauldrons. Ron started shoving Malfoy, and Malfoy was returning his shoves with equal grace, and Harry decided to jump in before all of them landed in detention.

"Well it seems the Weasley litter has gotten quite unruly, maybe I should take your sister for a go. Think she'd be up for a ride on my broomstick," Malfoy said nastily.

"Why, you fucking poncy git!" Ron spat as he lunged for Malfoy.

Fortunately or unfortunately this was at the exact point Harry ran over and tried to wrench Ron from lurching forward, and he was flung into Malfoy, inadvertently tackling him over the table and knocking not only Ron and Malfoy's cauldron over but Millicent and Hermione's.

"That is IT!" Snape boomed across the classroom. His face was pale and livid and he clutched his wand with white fingers, "I have had absolutely enough with you incompetent, unmanageable, and idiot students! Potter, and _you _as well, Draco," his eyes flashed towards Draco, "detention for two weeks, fifty points from Gryffindor for instigating an argument during my class, and I will be informing the headmaster of your insolence. The rest of you OUT!"

The rest of the class scampered to grab their things and make for a hasty exit. Hermione shot Harry as sympathetic look, and Ron stammered his apologies before filing out after everyone else. Snape assigned them to clean the classroom without magic, and to return after dinner to finish the rest of their detention. For the next two hours Harry and Draco scrubbed the floors of the potions classroom sending scowls across the room, as Professor Snape threatened detention for the rest of the year if they repeated their performance in his classroom. They still had half of the classroom to finish, when Malfoy dropped his sponge on the floor and stalked out of the room, wordlessly announcing his intention to eat dinner.

Harry sighed, tossed the sponge into the bucket of soapy water, and made for the Great Hall. Harry sat with his back to the Slytherins so as to avoid the traditional nasty glares across the room, and Hermione approved, telling Harry not to add more fuel to the unmanageable fire. Both boys were reluctant to return to face the rest of their detention, and stayed in the Great Hall until the close of dinner with Hermione and Ron keeping Harry company.

Professor Snape swept over to the Gryffindor table, and advised Harry to get to the dungeons before he took away more points from Gryffindor for lateness, a warning he apparently forgot to give Malfoy. Harry trudged down the stairs to the potions classroom and began finishing the work he started. Both Harry and Malfoy were dead set on ignoring each other until the task was done, and both boys were exhausted when they finally finished. Malfoy tossed his sponge into his pail and walked towards the door.

"Malfoy, I believe you forgot to put away your bucket," Harry said tiredly.

"Isn't that your job? I've been wondering for a while what you Gryffindors are here for," Malfoy responded snottily.

"I don't think so, you lazy git. Though I suppose your mother still wipes your mouth when you dribble food all down your robes. Isn't that what she's good for?"

"Don't you talk about my mother, Potter. Clearly you wouldn't know anything about them," Draco spat, the two boys slowly inching towards each other as the confrontation escalated.

Suddenly Harry found himself talking through gritted teeth as he was inches from Malfoy's pointed features. "Well, you two seem _exceptionally _close, but isn't that how the Malfoy family keeps their blood nice and pure."

And that was the breaking point, as Malfoy pitched himself at Harry and they both knocked onto the hard stone floor with a loud smack. Draco had the advantage, as he was quickly on top of Harry, lifting himself with one arm and swinging his fist into the side of Harry's face with the other. The blood rushed to Harry's face, and blood started to swell out of his right nostril after the third blow. Harry's head was smacking into the concrete with a muffled crunching noise as he tried to push Draco off of him. Finally, he managed to grab Draco around the middle, shoving him off, and he quickly rolled on top of him. Harry's fingers clenched Draco's arm and shoulder, bruising the pale soft skin with Harry's fingerprints. Panting, Harry began shaking him, slamming him into the concrete. Draco grabbed the front of Harry's robes with his other hand, ripping them and wrapping his hand around his throat.

Their strangle grunts, and yells were magnified by the empty classroom, and echoed off the walls. It was at the exact moment when both Draco's hand slipped from Harry's sweaty neck and Harry's arm gave out from Draco's twisting that Harry came crashing down on Malfoy. Unfortunately, his mouth also came crashing down on top of the corner where Draco's lips melted into the rest of his face. Draco's eyes widened in surprise, and Harry struggled to push himself off, unsuccessfully slide the rest of his mouth fully onto the rest of Draco's. Caught off guard by the intimacy of the accidental gesture, he immediately pulled his mouth away. Harry's face reflected his complete confusion and his eyes roved around Draco's face anticipating his reaction. Draco was looking Harry in the eyes with a mixture of absolute horror and intrigue, as if he was horrified at some internal realization.

Harry waited a moment before his hand slipped once more on the slippery floor, and his somewhat intentionally aimed towards Draco's drawn lips.


	2. Part II

**Title: Fortunately Unfortunate**

**Rating:** PG-13 (To be safe)

**Pairing:** Harry and Draco

**Summary:** Harry and Draco are at it once again, though the fight seems more than they bargained for.

**Author's Note:** This is a product of another Friday night. Two-shot, one of the ways I prefer to see them. At the beginning of 6th year, AU a bit though. PART II -

**Reviews inspire me to continue writing, and always are very much appreciated... **

**Because of the positive reviews/feedback, I've written a sequel! It's called Waving Affections. I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

_SMACK! _Malfoy's fist for the fourth time that evening collided with the side of Harry's head. The spell of confusion conjured when Harry and Draco had unwittingly brought their mouths together had broken. Draco's temporarily halted thought processes started once again, when his body went into a sort of knee-jerk reaction and brought his fist against Harry's face.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, POTTER!" Draco roared.

"You asked for it!," Harry screamed back at him, "I didn't want to land on you, you're just too weak to fight me back properly!"

Harry and Draco were grappling with each other, Draco half sitting up and Harry fending off his wildly tearing hands. Draco managed to hit Harry's nose dead on, temporarily stunning him, and Draco seized his opportunity to shove Harry backwards onto the stone cobbles. Before Harry fell, he took hold of one of Draco's arms and dragged him sideways down with him. Harry kicked Draco in the shins causing Draco to release him, and then stumbled to his feet. With a backwards glance he declared, "You're sick, Malfoy, you're really sick," before taking off out of the classroom, practically running all the way to Gryffindor tower. Hermione gasped at the sight of his appearance when he walked through the portrait-hole into the common room, and chastised him for taking Malfoy's bait once again.

"Harry! He's just trying to get you into more trouble and cause us to lose more house points! I don't see why you can't ignore him, you _know _he's doing it on purpose!"

"I know, Hermione, I know. For what it's worth, he jumped me this time. Anyway, I'm just going to ignore the prat, and get the rest of the detentions over with, hopefully not with him," he sighed and then asked, "Do you think you could do something about my face?" gesturing to the black eye, bruised cheekbones, and dried blood around his nose.

Hermione smiled sympathetically, and with a quick spell and a pat on the head Harry's face was back to normal. For the rest of the night, a pale faced Harry for the first time finished all of his homework early, as a means to distracting himself from the detention that awaited him tomorrow.

Fortunately the confrontation with Malfoy he was dreading the next day never came. The Gryffindors didn't have potions with Snape for another two days, and he never sent Harry notice for detention. During those two days, Harry tried not to reflect on the humiliating moment when he had accidentally kissed Malfoy during a fight, he reasoned that those sorts of things happened sometimes. Unfortunately the welcome respite came to a close a little too soon, and before Harry knew it he was back in the dungeons. Malfoy and Harry didn't even look towards each other, though Harry did manage to notice that it appeared as someone had healed Malfoy's injuries as well. Harry convinced himself it was almost like nothing had happened, except for the fact that both boys were pointedly ignoring each other, indicated that something did indeed happen.

The rest of class passed reasonably, or as reasonably as potions could go for the Gryffindors. Professor Snape, tired of the exploding cauldrons and spilled potions, gave up on assigning inter-house partners. Harry paired off with Parvati Patil, as she and Lavender were in a fight and Ron needed all the help he could get from Hermione with the amortentia potion. As the minutes rolled towards the end of class Harry thought he was out of the woods.

"Potter, Malfoy, stay after. I need to have a word with you, and discuss your detentions," Snape called out across the classroom as everyone was packing up. Harry groaned and trudged up to Snape's desk, and Malfoy stalked over from the Slytherin side of the classroom.

"Since you both regretfully didn't turn up for your detentions for the past two days..." Snape began dangerously.

Harry was about to intercede when Malfoy did it for him, "But, Sir, I didn't get any notice. I didn't know if or when to show."

"That doesn't matter! When you are assigned detention for two weeks, you go to detention for two weeks. Now, because you two decided to take a little vacation, I'm tacking on another three days detention at the end," Snape said pointedly, "I expect to see you two down here at 8 p.m. NO LATER, NO EXCUSES. You're dismissed." Snape watched them pack up and leave. Harry raced out as fast as he could, determined not to have any interacteraction with Draco, and thankfully Ron and Hermione were waiting for him outside.

For the rest of the day, Harry was in a state of unease. Two weeks of detention wasn't unheard of by any means, though by adding Snape and Malfoy into the mix it would undoubtedly seem like two months. Harry wasn't paying attention in Care of Magical Creatures, and neither was Ron, as they covering manticores, though thankfully it was not a practical application. Hagrid managed to give veiled hints that the blast-ended skrewts might be related to a manticore, and neither Harry nor Ron nor the rest of the class wanted to even hear anything to do with the skrewts. Ron was kicking clumps of dirt around, and even Hermione looked dazed, though she was nodding along with what Hagrid was saying. The Slytherins were looking droopy, and Malfoy was leaning against a smug but tired Pansy Parkinson. He yawned loudly, as he scanned the class, and then glared when he met Harry's blank gaze, who scowled in return.

Ron noticed the exchange and offered,"Sorry 'bout that detention, mate. I didn't mean to, ya know? I wish I could give that dirty great git what's coming to him."

"I know, it's alright. Just looking at him right now makes me want to hex him into next Thursday."

Ron chuckled, and they talked quietly through the rest of the lesson thinking of ways to get back at Draco Malfoy. Hermione did not approve of wasting class time, though she secretly listened and had to try very hard at points to keep a smile from creeping upon her face. By the end of the lesson, Harry was in better spirits and the three began to trek up to the castle. They didn't get far before Hermione fell flat on her face in the mud, and to their surprise, a chorus of Slytherin laughter.

"Look out there, Granger, with feet that large you should be more careful. You don't want to mess up that face more than it already is, carelessly tumbling about," Pansy Parkinson taunted.

"Leave it!" Hermione said, automatically knowing that Harry and Ron had drawn their wands, "Listen, I forgot something back at Hagrid's." Hermione said loudly standing up quickly, tucking her wand back into her robes, and wrenching Harry and Ron backwards away from the castle, before they even had a chance to say anything. They could hear the Slytherins jeering behind them as Hermione steered them in the direction of Hagrid's Cabin, though she stopped after a short distance.

"Hermione! You can't let them do that to you and get away with it!" Ron sounded upset.

"I didn't." Hermione said indignantly.

"Yes, you did, you just got up and dragged us away," Ron argued, following her as she once again began heading up to the castle.

"In about half an hour, Pansy Parkinson will be sitting in her next class wearing see-through robes," Hermione quipped triumphantly, "I think she'll be a little more hesitant next time she decides she wants to sling hexes at me, and you two don't need to be in any more trouble."

It was unfortunate that Harry believed his day may not completely ruined when he arrived in detention. The news of Pansy Parkinson's granny panties had swept through Hogwarts, and he and Ron schemed through dinner about quidditch tactics for the upcoming Ravenclaw match. He should have known when he entered the potions room to Snape with his arms crossed, fingers tapping on his left arm.

"You're late, Potter," Severus Snape said cooly.

"No, sir I'm not, it's just before 8 o'clock," Harry replied.

"Yes, you are. Mr. Malfoy has been here for a full ten minutes, and you've been keeping us waiting. I'm sorry our time is not as valuable as you seem to think yours is. Ten points from Gryffindor from your tardiness and another ten for your cheek."

Harry decided it better to not respond, and nodded, pursing his lips. Snape knew exactly how to make his blood boil, and as angry as he was it was not worth another week detention.

"Now, seeing as you two were able to control your imbecilic impulses to throttle each other last detention, though it hardly matters whether you can or not, you both will be organizing the ingredients and taking inventory." Though Snape didn't usually trust students to inventory the supplies, he correctly assumed that if either of them decided to pocket ingredients, the other would be the first to inform him.

When he noticed Harry and Draco staring daggers at one another while he was explaining what needed to be done Snape added, "If you can't manage to keep your hands to yourselves, then you will have detention with Filch until you are able to. I don't have the time, nor do I want to supervise you. You are in 6th year, and I would _think_ that you would be old enough not to need constant supervision, though if I find evidence to the contrary that can be arranged. Now, once you are finished with this cabinet you may go. I don't mean to _spoil_ the rest of your detentions, but for the next two weeks you'll be doing a cabinet a night. You may begin," Snape finished sarcastically and then hastily made an exit.

Harry noticed there were about five cabinets in the room, but before he felt relief he remembered the N.E.W.T. potions store room and groaned. There had to be at least ten cabinets in there. Before Harry could continue dreading the impending task, a salamander eyeball hit him square in the forehead and bounced off.

"Come on, Potty, we haven't got all night," Malfoy said cockily.

"Yeah, yeah, shut it, Malfoy," Harry said tiredly walking over to the supply cabinet.

Harry began taking out all the jars and vials, placing them on the floor and counting how many of each ashwinder eggs, and powdered essences of belladonna there were. Malfoy was doing the same for the bottom shelves, and he sat on his heels idly selecting a jar, twirling it in his hand, and occasionally smelling the contents. He made a face after smelling 400 year old Veela nails, and added a dash under the tally of Veela nails with his quill.

"Yeah, that's probably not advisable, but I guess you probably would be curious to find out what troll balls smell like," Harry said in a bored voice.

"I have no intention of smelling troll balls, Potter, but I don't expect you to know what I was doing. Considering your miserable talents in potions, I wouldn't expect you to notice the difference between dragon scales and powdered bicorn horn. You see, if you actually bothered to put anything behind that scar of yours you would know that Veela nails, Veela hair, and other Veela parts smell different to each person, and some of these other ingredients have other interesting properties of smell. So get stuffed, Potter."

"Thanks for the potions lesson, Snape. Potions may not be my best subject, but you seem to be pretty pathetic in charms there, Malfoy. I mean, it's _charms_ for gods sake," Harry retorted, and began stacking the jars he marked back into the cabinet.

"Well, Potter, I don't waste my time on silly little spells. I'd rather put my effort into spells that, let's say... have a _profound_ effect, especially on mudbloods."

"Like what? The unforgivables? I guess you must be lacking that part of your education now, what with your father in Azkaban and all. Daddy's not around to teach you all the dark spells cowards like you hide behind," Harry's voice was thick with anger.

He was no longer stacking things in the cabinet, and his inventory sheet was crumpled in his clenched hand. If there was one thing about Malfoy that pissed Harry off to no end, it was that Draco was constantly lording over everyone at Hogwarts with allusions to his family's dark ties. He used it to bully and gain status, and Harry knew Draco didn't know the half of what being in the dark lord's circle meant. Though, according to him and rumors floating school, he would soon enough.

Mirroring Harry's anger, Draco's flashed across his face. He no longer was sitting back on his heels, but was rising slowly.

"Potter, if you even so much as mention my father or my family again, you will pay for it dearly," Draco said in a low, terse voice.

Harry was standing now as well and they were face to face, both flushed with anger. Harry's eyes narrowed.

"Your father? He deserves to be where he is, and if you decide to follow in his footsteps, I will make sure you join him," Harry growled and stepped forward shoving Draco, "I'm not afraid of you, Malfoy."

"Well, Potter you should be," Malfoy spat, and with that he threw the first punch of the evening.

Harry stumbled backwards, before raising his head and launching himself at Malfoy's body. Malfoy and Harry struggled to land blows and grasp each other's assailing hands, they were swaying into desks and sending the remaining vials of ingredients off in every direction. Eventually Harry wrangled himself from Draco's grasp and sent Draco flying backwards on to the floor. Draco grabbed a chair and scrambled up from the stone. He looked down at the chair in his hands, and then raised his gaze to a panting and unsure Harry. Seconds later the chair was flying across the room, hitting Harry's form dead on, and sending him sprawling backwards onto the floor with a crunch. Harry had barely blocked his face with his hands when another chair came crashing down on top of him. Harry yelled, "EUAH!" and in one fluid movement grabbed one of the broken chairs and lobbed it back at Draco.

Draco tried to duck but one of the legs swung around and hit him in the forehead. He fell backwards onto the desk behind him, though Harry was too quick for him to recover, and dove on top of him. Once again, Harry was on top of Draco shaking his shoulders and alternately trying to punch Draco, who was desperately trying to wrench himself out from underneath Harry. He had just about managed to snake his hand up to grasp the collar of Harry's robes, trying to rip Harry from him. Draco shifted his hand, and wrapped his fingers around Harry's throat, effectively impairing his breathing. Both boys were red and panting from the effort. Harry's face was inches from Draco's and his eyes were wide. He couldn't help but remember the last time they were in this compromising position, and before he knew it, he mouth was once again on top of Draco's. They were still struggling against eachother, but Draco pushed his lips hard against Harry's, quite unlike last time. He didn't let go of Harry's throat, but pulled it towards him. It was as if they were both trying to break the other with a kiss, in a mockery of the romantic gesture, but strangely not lacking the intensity.

Harry opened his mouth and pushed his tongue into Draco's. Their mouths were moving back and forth, colliding against each other in a frenzy, while the rest of their bodies were still fighting. Though Draco had moved his hand, leaving large white finger marks on Harry's throat fading into dark red ones, both his hands now were digging into Harry's ribcage, squeezing tightly and pushing back as Harry aggressively slammed Draco backwards, the desk sliding backwards towards the wall and crowding in with the desks behind it.

It would be several minutes before they broke apart. Harry opened his eyes and stared down at Malfoy, and watched him open his eyes.

"FUCK!" Draco's voice rang out across the classroom. Both boys looked dazed for a moment, wide eyes raking up and down one another's face, lingering on the other's lips. Before either of them could say anything else, and Harry could do anything else, Draco cocked back his hand and his fist collided with Harry's cheek. It was Harry's turn to stumble back, though there were no desks to catch him, as they had unknowingly pushed most of the desks in the row to the back of the room, wrapped up in the surprise turn of events.

"This never happened, Potter," Draco said miserably, tenderly shaking out his fist.

Harry sat up and put his head in his hands, and quietly replied, "what never happened, Malfoy."

It was not a question.


End file.
